Logical
by WritingWithRiptide
Summary: All Annabeth wanted was to figure out the only thing she didn't understand. Love . Percy Jackson was afraid of love. He had seen it wreck lives, and was not keen to be involved with it. It was almost inevitable that two people so opposite should meet. They are both so different, but also so perfect for each other. Rated T, but not terribly inappropriate.
1. Chapter 1

Com•pre•hend. verb: To grasp mentally; understand.

There was only one thing that Annabeth had come across, that she didn't understand, and it was love. She had studied it for years; she found nothing. Only the definition of love, stories of 'true love', not what she was looking for. Now _how_ it happens, what it feels like. There were only petty descriptions, such as 'the greatest feeling' or 'confusing, but something that everybody craves'. Nothing explains why you develop feelings so strong that you would value their life more than your's, make a sacrifice for them. The way Luke had for her.

Annabeth shook her head.

Although she was deeply saddened by Luke's taking a bullet for her in the horrific school shooting, she knew she did not return the feelings he had for her.

She sighed in frustration.

She simply could not understand how you could possibly feel that way towards another person. There had to be some kind of science, a _logic_ to it. But there seemed to be no solid answer to what love was. Except for one theory that had crossed her mind, once or twice. That love was a deception, a trick of the mind. A mirage, waiting for the most vulnerable moment to reveal its true form. Misery, lies, greed. For all of those meaningless love stories that she had read in attempt to learn something from them had taught her one thing.

Love stories never _truly_ had a happy ending.

* * *

Percy Jackson definitely did know what love was. In fact, he was afraid of it. Sure, he had had girlfriends and meaningless flings before, but none of them actually meant anything. He was quick to let go of a relationship before it got too far. He'd seen what love had done to his mother. She had fallen in love with his father, he had died whilst she was pregnant, then she had fallen into a deep depression. She never left her house, and the only person she let in was Percy, where he would try to persuade her to eat and drink.

This was why he was afraid of love. He would not allow himself to become reclusive, depressed. Like his mother.

**A/N:**

**Whoop whoop, new story! So what did you think? Good intro? Needs work? Constructive criticism would be appreciated. Puh-leaseee review/favorite/follow! **


	2. Chapter 2

In•suf•fer•a•ble. noun: Too extreme to bear; intolerable.

Annabeth did not like coffee. Which is why every Saturday, she would go into Powell's Bookstore and Cafe and order a vanilla steamer. She had read that coffee induced heart disease, because the caffeine made your heart rate faster and things like that.

She didn't care about the trends and obsessions of everyone else with coffee. She would much rather not die a caffeine related death.

Today was a slow day in the cafe, Annabeth was one of the three people already there.

It was just the way she liked it. Calm. Quiet. Perfect for rela-

"Hi, may I sit here?" A boy with black hair and green eyes asked her, ruining her peacefulness.

She looked around and frowned at the sight. There were quite a few tables open.

"There are other tables, you know." Annabeth told him, anxious to read her book on Greek architecture.

"Yes," he nodded "but then I would be lonely. And the other people look boring." He added, gravely.

She huffed.

"Fine, but you can't bother me."

The boy nodded. The second She opened her book, She heard an irritating tapping sound coming from a certain idiot sitting in front her.

"You do realize your tapping counts as bothering me, right?" She asked him, miffed about not getting to read yet.

"Sorry, I have ADHD." He replied.

"You should take meds for it."

"I don't have meds."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Liar."

"You can't prove that."

"I have ADHD too, and I know you have meds." She smiled victoriously.

"Not everybody who has ADHD has meds." He countered, looking surprised at her previous answer.

"You're right, but when someone has the sticker from the prescription bottle sticking on the sleeve of their shirt, it kind of obvious that they do." She smirked.

*Point Annabeth*

The boy widened his eyes and ripped the sticker off his sleeve.

"Touché."

Annabeth smirked one more time before attempting to go back to her book.

"What's your name?"

She sighed and pointed to a sign near by their table that said 'shut up and read'.

"Can you not read that sign?"

He scrunched up his face and cocked his head.

"Nope," he said blushing, "I've got dyslexia too."

"Oh," She said in a gentler tone, "well it says, 'shut up and read'. So if you'd excuse me,"

She turned back to her book. Whenever she looked up, she saw the boy staring at the ground, his cheeks tinted a not-very-manly shade of pink.

"Hey,"she said, feeling bad, "don't worry about it. I'm dyslexic too." She tried for a smile.

"But you're _reading_!" He said, extremely surprised.

"I worked hard to get past it, and once you put together the sentences and listen to the story, it's worth it." She replied to the stunned boy. "Plus there's meds for that too, if only you would ever take them."

"You're right," he grinned, "I wouldn't take them."

She rolled her eyes and turned to her book again.

"So what's your name?" The boy asked. Annabeth swore he was trying to disturb her.

"I'm not telling you. For all I know, you could be a serial killer." She replied. The most likely was not a serial killer, but she didn't give out her name to people who bothered her.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to make you a nickname."

No,no,no. No nicknames were necessary.

"Blondie? Nahhh. How 'bout Booksy? Wait nevermind. That sounded better in my head."

Annabeth almost gagged at all the terrible nicknames he was making up for her.

His eyes lit up.

"I've got it! You've got a choice between 'Princess' and 'Wise Girl'." He announced.

"What? What do any of those names have to do with anything?"

"Well, 'Princess' because your hair has princess curls, and 'Wise Girl' because you're all booky and smart and stuff."

She thought for a second.

"Hmm. Those are both pretty bad."

"Hey! Do not question my nickname making skills! Just chose one." He said indignantly.

Annabeth was definitely not a Princess, but Wise Girl sounded just plain stupid.

"I choose 'Princess.'" She told him.

He clapped his hands together.

"Congrats! Wise Girl it is."

"Bu-... You can't... What? Oh, nevermind." I gave up and returned to my book for what seemed to be the trillionth time.

There was really no way to win against that annoying, insufferable, extremely attractive boy.

So far they were tied.

Annabeth: 1 point.

The other guy: 1 point.

* * *

** A/N**

**Yay! Another chapter done! I tried my best to make this chapter as long as I could, but I don't know if that worked. By the way, this was not meant to offend anybody with ADHD or dyslexia, I have neither so I have no idea what it feels like. If I'm getting it completely wrong, don't hesitate to tell me in a review.**

**People who have read HoH: **

**What is the connection between Zoë and Bob? I keep seeing all these things on instagram and tumblr...**

**Review/favorite/ follow, constructive criticism is welcomed! **


End file.
